


Grim tales alternate: Reapless timeline

by SkeletonHypetrain



Category: Grim Tales (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonHypetrain/pseuds/SkeletonHypetrain
Summary: this is an explanation of what would happen if minnie didnt died and the demon reaper crisis didnt happen.





	Grim tales alternate: Reapless timeline

This timeline began when grim jr was at oogie´s lair watching his sister being grabbed by the pumpkinator, he didn´t know what to do, but he had an idea, jr called zero to distract that robot, then jr climb up to the right hand of the giant robot to save his sister, the pumpkinator was so distracted with the dog that it dropped her.  
They both landed to the ground, junior asked her if she was ok, she nodded, so the brothers teamed up to beat the robot and oogie´s gang.  
After that, they walked out of the gang´s house, junior looked at her sis.  
Grim jr: Minnie  
Minnie: yes, brother?  
Grim jr: im sorry for what I said to you before, I was a bit angry that everyone paid attention to you..  
Minnie: that´s okay brother.  
Grim jr: thank you.  
During the walk they saw their mother, who was asking to them where they have been, grim told everything to his mom, but after all they enjoyed the hallows eve.

After the Halloween party, grim jr was at the underworld grounds playing baseball with some monster kids, after they finished the game, junior returned to his house: grim´s castle, but he was welcomed by someone: nergal sr.  
So, grim jr met this nergaling, who was nergal jr´s father, taught junior about the nergalings and about the offering of the right eye, the skeleton boy notice that a small nergaling was staring at him.  
Everything was great, until grim´s castle got attacked by the originalcons: tar-like creatures with a lot of eyes that can create creatures like them by swallowing a villain´s corpse, maybe the underworld didn’t listened to them with the problem about the nergalings.  
So Grim and his wife had to send their children into the human world to save them, Minnie was sad and jr was a bit insecure.  
Later, they were sent in a city of the human world, they saw some people and monsters, also the name of that city: Antcornu, but what they will do if they don’t have somebody?, the answer came: his name was Salvatore, an italian monster who was known for creating the 1st seal of the 4 darknesess: amnesicon, so this monster saw those kids and he brought them to his house and took care of them.  
And thus begun a start of the brothers´s life in the city of antcornu.  
Junior met some new friends and discovered the new stuff that the other kids play, while Minnie spent her day at the library or being with Salvatore.

The next day, they met a half demon girl named:mimi, she was living with her mom and her spider:jeff(note: yes, mimi is with her momma and jeff is alive), soon they became friends with her.

Weeks have passed, a war known as the ``Monstral war´´ had begun in the city, the order wanted to defeat the monsters for the 3rd time, in case you don’t know the order was a group of reunited people who ended every problem that affected society, but they slowly became a 1984´s senate(they became the very thing they swore to destroy)when they noticed that the monsters were there since the Victorian era, they were like ``lets ban them from earth for their political incorrectness´´ enough of this back-story and let’s focus on what happened.  
Grim jr and his sis had to fight with the monsters, Minnie was wearing her green outfit from past Halloween so it means that two 10yr olds had to fight against the order.  
The war began, Minnie was an expert on fighting while jr was a bit clumsy about this.  
During the complex hours of that war, jr had some beatings, he saw that her sister was badly injured, he heard something.  
Monster1: this child need medical care!, bring her to the ambulance!  
Goodperson: ok!  
Meanwhile…, a young elf woman with brunette long and wavy hair and dark blue eyes who was wearing a gengar sweater, black leggings and sneakers, woke up in the middle of the battle ground while everyone was fighting, she was looking around, the elf saw the mortally wounded body of a creature, looking at her sadly.  
???: what the..Who are you…?  
Then a black creature with brown hair looked at that body of the being.  
Centynel: Ather-fay!  
The creature pulled out his right eye and gave it to the young woman, but in slow motion.  
Jr appeared running towards the elf woman, asking from help, but he turned back to see what happened, he realized that the creature holding the green eye ball was nergal, jr picked the eye and put it in his right eye socket, nergal finally died.  
???: are you new here?  
Grim jr: yes..  
???: let me introduce you, my name is Paullie strange mertens, im lead singer of hellmoths, and the one who created the 4th and final seal: the darkening.  
Grim jr: my name is grim jr, minnie´s older brother.  
Paullie: nice green eye.  
Suddenly grim jr experienced the transformation made by the eye, he turned into a nergaling.  
Paullie: nice form.  
Grim jr: thanks..Wait I need to come back to normal.  
Then he turned into a human.  
Grim jr: am I back to normal?  
Paullie took a mirror.  
Paullie: more like fleshy boy.  
The skeleboy saw that he was a human boy with brunette hair, his right eye was lime green and other eye was sky blue.  
Grim jr: AAAARRGGHH!

Hours later, the war ended, the monsters had won, and the order had to dissolve due they lost of all their hope.  
Minnie´s older brother was at the waiting room, a figure appeared, and it resembled a hooded monk wearing a white and gold tunic.

Monster medic: grim reaper jr, you can see your sister.  
The boy followed the medic to the room where Minnie was, minniemandy survived even her injuries were badly, but the monsters did their best to save her, and they did.  
Minnie also received the news that her paternal grandfather died, but she thinks that he did a great job that nergal gave his eye to his old bro.  
Suddenly, the door was opened violently, it was a parasite: the ``bros´´ of the originalcon, they can create pseudo-amnesicons.  
The parasyte was telling that in all his years of demonical surgery, he didn’t saw something unbearable, it seemed that the parasytes took nergal´s body to do some experiments, but something went wrong.  
After that, Salvatore came to the room to see the children, he told them something that is a completely non-sense: the brother´s mother and father had been killed by the originalcons.  
Minnie and jr were shocked, but Salvatore do all the paperwork, he became the legal guardian of the two children.  
Salvatore: I will raise this bambinos like if they were of my own!.  
And thus the two children became the adopted sons of the almighty Salvatore.  
After all, Salvatore became the owner of grim´s castle and half of the part of the underworld.

And thus the alternate timeline of grim tales alternate: reapless timeline .

Story wrote by skeletonhypetrain(wurmple in discord)  
Grim tales is from bleedman  
GaoBaM is from Maxwell atoms  
The characters: paullie, Salvatore and centynel are from me.


End file.
